


27 Dresses (Bughead Edition)

by vintagelovestories



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: 27 Dresses - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 27 Dresses Fusion, F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelovestories/pseuds/vintagelovestories
Summary: Betty Cooper discovered her love for weddings at a young age. She has worn a lot of dresses, but she hasn't gotten to be a bride yet. She thinks that she has found met her perfect match, but there is someone out there who is going to come into her life and turn things upside down. For better or for worse?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended to Riverdale or 27 Dresses. I will release multiple parts of this story :)  
> This story will not include Polly. I made Veronica Betty’s adopted sister because I can’t imagine Polly and Archie paired together as a couple. I also made Kevin Betty’s coworker instead of a female because I just adore Kevin. No copyright infringement intended to the movie or show. Please let me know what you think! :) I would love some feedback.

Some people take years to find something that they are passionate about, but Betty Cooper wasn’t one of them. She found her passion when she was just 8 at a family member’s wedding. This wedding took place shortly after her mother Alice’s passing, which led Betty to play a maternal role for her younger adopted sister Veronica. Veronica’s parents had been close with Betty’s since they were younger and ended up adopting her after her parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver when she was 2. Hal had a lot on his plate raising two girls without his beloved Alice and being at an event that involved celebrating love wasn’t an easy thing. 

Betty had volunteered to take young Veronica to the restroom and was waiting for her when she heard a shriek. The bride had managed to rip the back of her dress and Betty came up with the clever idea of using Veronica’s ribbon that was in her hair to cover of the tear. The bride ending up asking Betty to hold the train of her dress and from that moment on Betty Cooper was in love with being involved in a bride’s special day. 

Betty Cooper was now 25 and trying to accomplish attending two wedding in one night. It wasn’t like she could just back out of going to one now because she was a bridesmaid in both weddings. She had planned to pay a taxi driver to take her back and forth between weddings that night. She arrived at the first wedding with her coworker Kevin Keller who went to go see if he could snag a seat by a mysterious man with long black hair and piercing light blue eyes. ;) 

The wedding began and Betty stood behind the bride with a smile on her face. However, Betty started to worry about the time and looked down at her watch, which didn’t go unnoticed by a certain raven haired writer that was currently a guest at the same venue. The journey between weddings started shortly after and at one point was caught changing in the taxi by the same man who had seen her checking her watch earlier. Betty arrived back at the first venue for the last time and was attempting to catch the bouquet when she got knocked out in the process. Betty would soon open her eyes and come face to face with a man dark hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. 

“You might want to take it easy when you are getting up”, said the mystery man. 

“Are you a doctor?”, Betty groaned. 

“No, but do you remember your name?”, said the stranger. 

“I’m Betty and you are?”, she asked while holding a hand to her head.

“I’m Jughead”, he said with a smirk on his face. 

“I know I hit my head, but you don’t have to make fun of me!”, she exclaimed. 

“No really, I go by the name Jughead!”, he chuckled. 

Betty struggled to walk around on her own, so Jughead offered to help her catch a cab. They decided to share a cab because he wanted to make sure she made it home safely and was honestly intrigued by her. 

“I saw a certain bridesmaid changing gowns in a taxi earlier, who is either a secret agent or trying to attend two wedding in one night?”, asked Jughead. 

“Two of my close friends were getting married and I couldn’t miss their weddings”, said Betty.

“Having to experience that once can be bad enough, I can’t even fathom the thought of dealing with that pain twice”, Jughead shuddered. 

“Well meeting pleasant people like yourself just makes attending weddings so much more tolerable”, said Betty with a raised brow. 

“Love is patient, love is kind, love means slowly losing your mind”, proclaimed Jughead. (No copyright infringement intended) 

“And what do you do for a living besides put down the idea of marriage Mr. Jughead?”, asked Betty.

“I am a writer”, replied Jughead.

“Well I’m guessing you don’t write love stories because you seem way to cynical for that”, Betty grumbled as she made her way out of the cab. 

The two parted ways and Betty got changed and sat down to read the Commitments section of the New York Journal. Betty always looked forward to reading articles written by a man named Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. Little did Betty Cooper know, that same man was currently in a cab reading her planner that she had left behind with hopes of meeting her once more.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for being so kind! I'd love to hear more feedback! :) No copyright infringement intended towards Riverdale or 27 Dresses.

Jughead flipped through Betty’s planner several times and came to the conclusion that not only was she a busy woman, but she had a story worth telling. Betty Cooper had been to 7 weddings that year! I mean who does that?Jughead had decided that he was going to pitch his idea to have a story about Betty and her love for weddings on the front page of the Commitments portion of the paper to his boss. He hoped that this story might help him move on to writing more serious stories about murders and solving mysteries. Maybe he could finally get himself out of his own personal taffeta hell. 

Meanwhile, Betty arrived to work the next day hoping she would find her planner. Kevin arrived to work with some evidence of what he worn to the wedding.He had a rather eventful night and wondered where Betty had snuck off to. 

“Betty Cooper, did you finally meet someone that could take your mind off of a certain red headed boss of ours?”, said Kevin.

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, said Betty.

“Oh come on, everyone except Archie knows that you are crazy about him, except him”, proclaimed Kevin.

“IT’S TRUE!”, shouted Cheryl from her desk. 

Betty rolled her eyes as she made her way to her desk and was surprised not too long before she had to go home with flowers that had been delivered to her without a note. Betty had hoped that the flowers might be from Archie. She had served as his personal assistant for a while now. Archie was in charge of an outdoor sports magazine. Betty had originally wanted to write about other topics, but Archie managed to convince her to work for him. Kevin spent a lot of his time admiring the pictures of the men in the magazine, while Betty just admired Archie. The work day ended and Kevin and Betty parted ways because Betty had to go pick Veronica up from the airport. Betty would see him later for Josie’s engagement party later anyways. 

Veronica was staying with Betty for a few weeks while she was taking some time off from modeling. Veronica had just finished doing some work in Milan. As usual, she had packed a lot more of her stuff than most people, which Betty was left to stumble into her apartment with. Veronica walked around and started looking at Alice and Hal’s wedding photos. Betty loved everything about their wedding, from the dress to the location. Veronica was more interested in a glamorous wedding, while Betty had her heart on the same location and style as her parents. 

“Betty what is up with all of these newspapers clippings by Forsythe Pendleton Jones III on the counter?”, asked Veronica.

“I mean what kind of name is that?”

“Ronnie, you know I love weddings and that includes stories about them”, said Betty.

“Speaking of things involving weddings, I am going to my coworker’s engagement party if you want to go”, offered Betty.

“I might go meet some of my model friends, but I’ll try to make it over there”, replied Veronica.

Betty would soon realize that inviting Veronica might not have been the best idea...

Betty arrived at Josie’s engagement party and was talking to Kevin when Archie approached them. 

“Hey Betty, I was wondering if you were okay with what I left on your desk this morning because I haven’t done anything like that before”, said Archie.

“Of course Arch”,said Betty.

Archie excused himself and Kevin’s jaw dropped.

“Betty, those flowers had to be from him so you better strut over to him and finally tell him how you feel!”, exclaimed Kevin!

Betty decides that she is going to be confident and express her feelings, but something stops her. Archie’s eyes are focused on someone and it isn’t Betty. Veronica has just arrived and is walking towards them with the confidence that Betty has just lost. 

“Hi, I’m Veronica and you are?”

“Oh you are Betty’s sister!” 

“I am her boss, Archie Andrews”, he smiled. 

“Your sister is a lifesaver! She always helps me, heck she is even picking up my dry cleaning after I left the slip on her desk this morning”, said Archie.

Betty was hoping for flowers and ended up with dry cleaning.Of course the universe couldn’t be that kind. Archie offered to buy Ronnie a drink and the two of them walked away. Betty is at the point where she just wants to crawl under a rock, but the familiar voice of a brooding writer stops her.

“Did you like the flowers that I had delivered this morning?”, asked Jughead.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead just can't stop running into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been so kind! No copyright infringement intended to Riverdale or 27 Dresses.

Betty turned around to find Jughead standing there wearing a beanie that looked like it had a crown around it and a flannel over a shirt with and S on it, dark jeans, Converse, and completed the look with a smirk on his face. Betty didn’t know what to say. 

“I believe this belongs to you”, said Jughead.

“OH THANK LORD! I’ve been going crazy looking for this!”, exclaimed Betty.

“Well I know you have a packed schedule, but I’d like to pencil myself in a bit if you don’t mind. Maybe we can start with a drink right now?”, asked Jughead.

“Thank you for returning this, but I really have to go”, Betty excused herself. 

Betty’s head was spinning. She needed to grab Ronnie and get out of that bar. Ronnie however had intentions to go out and spend more time with Archie. Betty went home and waited for her to return. She even started frantically cleaning and working out to pass the time. Hours went by and Veronica finally came home with a smile on her face.

“Oh Betty! Archie Andrews is a total dreamboat! Why didn’t you have us meet sooner? Please tell me more about him!”, squealed Veronica.

“Archie is a great guy! He loves helping people. He has a dog named Vegas that he absolutely adores and he enjoys sports”, Betty confessed. 

Veronica was more about people helping her. She was more of a cat person and the only reason she ever was near a sporting event was when she was a cheerleader in high school. Veronica was more interested in watching the guys than the actual games going on. 

Betty heads to work the following day, only to find Veronica flirting with Archie in his office. Betty makes her way to her desk and starts to go through her planner. Jughead Jones has managed to put his name down on every Saturday and left his phone number. Veronica has already made her upset over Archie and having someone mess with her beloved planner just wasn’t making her feel any better. Betty decided she needed to call Jughead and find out what his deal was.

“WHAT IS YOUR DEAL JUGHEAD? YOU WROTE IN MY FILOFAX AND YOU KNOW MY SCHEDULE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”, roared Betty.

“Well hello to you too Betty! I clearly want to spend time with you and now you know when I am available. If you ever want to spend time with someone who doesn’t want to just use you to help them with their wedding, I’m the person you need. I am more of a go out for burgers and milkshakes kind of guy”, said Jughead. 

Betty hung up and Archie comes by her office to go to a baseball game with him and Veronica. Betty goes in hopes that Archie might see Veronica’s other side. However, Veronica just tells Archie that she is interested in the same things that Betty had told her about him. The two of them begin an official relationship at that point and within a several months the two are engaged. 

Their engagement was like a giant nightmare for Betty. She had gone to return Archie’s wallet that he had left behind at the office, only to find him proposing to Veronica. She didn’t think things could get any worse, but sure enough, they did. Veronica and Archie decided to get married in the boathouse where Alice and Hal were wed. Betty always dreamed about getting married there. The soonest they could book the venue was in a few weeks, which meant that Betty didn’t really have much time to grieve over this. 

Betty is great at helping with weddings, but everything has to happen so quickly. She went with Archie and Veronica visit a bakery that she has worked with on several occasions and convinces them to have the cake ready on time. The door to the shop opens and Jughead comes walking towards Betty and Veronica.

“Hello I’m Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I was contacted to write about a Mr. Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge-Cooper’s wedding”, said Jughead.

“Oh this is so exciting! Betty is a huge fan! She saves your articles!”, exclaimed Veronica.

Betty drags Jughead to the side of the bakery.

“You said your name was Jughead! Who are you?”, asked Betty.

“Jughead is a nickname that I use. I don’t want crazy fan girls coming to find me and steal a lock of hair, or worse, my beanie!”, he shuddered at the thought.

“I can’t believe a person as sardonic as you is the one responsible for all of my favorite stories.”

“I feel like I just found out my favorite song is about a cheeseburger”, replied Betty.

“Well I’d be satisfied with a cheeseburger right about now.”, said Jughead.

“What is with you and freaking burgers? Ugh. Nevermind. Just forget I asked that and focus on the two lovebirds.”, said Betty.

Betty went home in hopes that she could have some time to herself, but the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Jughead stood outside her door letting her know that he needed speak to the family and friends of the bride and the groom. Betty finally gave in and let him in her house. Jughead made himself comfortable on the couch and began interviewing Betty, when he noticed a closet with a bunch of clothing busting out of it from the corner of his eye. Jughead being the investigative type that he is wanted answers about that closet.


	4. Chaper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine meets Doom & Gloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update!

Jughead approached the closet, but was stopped by Betty.

“DON’T OPEN THAT!”, shouted Betty.

“Betty Cooper are you hiding a body in there?”, asked Jughead.

Jughead managed to open the closet and found so many bridesmaid dresses that Betty could have her own little shop. 

“Good lord this is like a nightmare! You need better friends because these are awful! Why would you agree to wear these Betty?”, asked Jughead in disgust.

“Some of them aren’t bad and I wore these because I am a good friend who loves weddings! I will show you one right now. Just give me a few minutes”, said Betty.

Betty walked out in a strapless brown dress and Jughead snapped a picture of her. Betty looked at the picture and agreed that the color wasn’t really great for most people and decided to show him another one. She continued trying on each dress and Jughead proceeded to take pictures of her. There were so many themed dresses from cowgirl to 80s.

Betty realized that she was actually enjoying trying on all of these dresses for Jughead. She needed to laugh and she didn’t think she would be able to do that today, but here she was giggling with a smile on her face. It was time to try on the final outfit.

“We are about to reach a total of 27 dresses Betty!”, called Jughead from the couch.

Betty walked out in a black dress, black boots, and a leather jacket that had snake on the back of it. Jughead nearly dropped his camera when Betty walked out of her room. In fact, he was sure that his jaw had hit the floor.

Jughead was happy to see this carefree side of Betty. He thought that almost all of dresses were ridiculous, but he also thought that she looked beautiful no matter what she wore.

“I’m not going to lie, I am not opposed to you in that biker babe outfit, but the rest were horrendous! Why do you keep these dresses, let alone put them on to begin with? ”, asked Jughead.

“Despite how the dresses look, I had a great time at those weddings and I know one day those brides will be there when my time finally comes”, said Betty.

Betty suddenly felt upset at the mention of her own wedding. Veronica was marrying the man that she had been in love with for years. She finished her interview with Jughead and wished him goodnight.

Jughead arrives at work the next day only to be cornered by his editor Ethel asking for his article regarding Betty. Jughead wasn’t finished with it just yet, but sent over what he had written so far.  
“Jug, I am really impressed by this so far! I’d like to see this on the front page for Sunday!”, exclaimed Ethel.

“I’d really like more time to work on this, can I please have another week?”, asked Jughead.

“It seems as though someone has developed a soft spot for this Cooper woman. I will give you a little more time, but don’t push your luck”, said Ethel.

Jughead was worried about what he had gotten himself into. He didn’t know what he wanted the most, more time to write, more time with Betty, or perhaps both? Either way, his desire was granted when Betty called to ask if he wanted to go with her to register Veronica for her wedding gifts.

“Betts you do realize that your sister is taking advantage of you right? I mean does she really need all of this stuff?

“This could be the jewelry box that Ronnie fills with gifts from Archie and he could bring her flowers to put in that vase over there. He will bring her things just because he feels like it.”, said Betty with a longing look on her face.

“Where is the meaning behind all of these items if they aren’t being picked out by the actual couple involved?”, asked Jughead.

Betty was beginning to feel frustrated with all of the negativity. She invited Jughead because he managed to cheer her up the other day, but he wasn’t making her feel better this time around.

“Do you really hate weddings that much? What caused you to be so cynical about them in the first place? Are you just having trouble finding someone who sees things with as much doom and gloom as you do or did someone leave you at the altar?”, asked Betty.

“The second one for a million dollars please! My fiance left me for my roommate Reggie from college right before our wedding.”

“Oh Juggie, I am so sorry! I didn’t think that would actually be the case when I said it! Would registering Ronnie for the tackiest items in the store make you feel better?”

“You know what Betts, it just might! You might also have to feed me later”, said Jughead with a lopsided grin.


End file.
